1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to filters and in particular to a leadless arrangement which reduces and substantially eliminates inductances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is particularly desirable to remove high frequency components from power supplies and prior art filters have provided line to line and line to ground capacitors which provide low impedance to high frequencies between the lines to ground. However, such prior art filters have had conductor leads of substantial lengths which at high frequencies act as inductances which can provide a high impedance and block high frequency electrical components.